Love's Mistakes
by o Mighty Mouse o
Summary: Haruko ignored her heart the day she had left Naota in persuit of Atomsk. It may have been the biggest mistake she ever made. What happens when she can't take it anymore and returns? HarukoNaota Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Haruko

Disclaimer: Now do you really think if I owned the greatest anime of all time I'd be sitting at my computer writing fan fiction? Sheesh...NO! I'd be continuing the awesome series for all the awesome fans out there!! So..um..if you're too stupid to catch on to what I just typed...I don't own FLCL (Fooly Cooly, Furi Kuri) so just...don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, finally, an FLCL fic! I've wanted to write one for about two weeks and I finally got around to doing it! Yayyyyy! It's not that long but I hope you all like it! I'm not sure if it's a one-shot or not. That's up to you! It's written in Haruko's point of view. I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love's Mistakes  
  
Chapter One: Haruko  
  
It had been three years since that day...the day the only person I had ever cared for told me they loved me.  
  
And I left.  
  
Just like that.  
  
For someone with an empty head you'd wonder how I can remember the day I had left him. I never even told him I felt the same way. I had wanted that power, I had wanted Atomsk. And it was all his fault I didn't get it. So I left, looking for my power like the greedy bitch I was, and still am.  
  
But I was never angry at Naota for doing it...losing what I had searched desperately for. I had never meant to let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't even know I had emotions until Naota. I had, and still have, an empty head, after all.  
  
I missed him while I had been in pursuit of Atomsk. A lot. I had thought a lot more once I got out and left that planet...left him. I used him. To get what I wanted. Yet he told me he loved me. And I had cared for him, not just because he had what I wanted and was looking for, but I really cared about Naota. I cherished all those moments I had with him. Even though I was being silly and making him mad, I wanted to grab him and tell him I wanted him to be with me forever, whether I got my power, whether I had found Atomsk, or not; whether he was human, and I wasn't, I didn't care, I wanted him with me. But I couldn't and didn't let my newfound emotions get in the way.  
  
I wish I could take it back, leaving him like that. Young and in love, in other words...vulnerable. I knew he'd be alright, though. It was just the way he was, it was just him. He'd be fine without me...but would I be fine without him?  
  
No.  
  
I wasn't fine and still aren't. I still think about him, obviously. But I also miss him with all my heart, if I even have one, and long for him to be here with me.  
  
I often wonder if Naota still thinks about me. No doubt he remembers. All the shit I put him through. I just came in one day and turned up his completely upside-down by smashing him in the head with my guitar. How could anyone forget that? Not to mention robots coming out of your head and whatnot...but...  
  
Oh, Ta-Kun, how I wish you knew how I feel. How I wish I hadn't left you. I wish I hadn't been so selfish. I wish I would've followed my heart. I wish I could change everything so I could be with you...but I can't.  
  
So, here I am, three years later, powerless. I've given up on my search for Atomsk. Only partly because he was so hard to find from then on, but mostly because of Naota. My heartache has become almost unbearable. I had thought it would go away after awhile...but that was two and a half years ago, and here I am, in the same, if not, worse condition. I have nothing now. I'm all alone. I have no one...I have to do something.  
  
I have to go back.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, there it is! ::sighs with relief:: I'm so glad that's outta my system! Well, more importantly, I hope you all liked it! And the big question, continue, or no? Ah, you tell me. I am open to all and any suggestions...and especially REVIEWS!! So if you'd please click that little button at the bottom-left of the screen and review my fic, I'd really appreciate it! Thankies!  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Naota

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so happy! I've never had such a demand on one of my fics...ever! You're all great! Thank you for reading! Here's chapter two! I hope you all like! This one's in Naota's point of view. Enjoy!  
  
Before I start I'd like to give a BIG THANKS to all of you who gave me such wonderful reviews! I love you all! You're what keep me writing:  
  
Escuro de la Lus  
  
unlimiteddragon  
  
Kiome-Yasha  
  
Ana  
  
Istari of Starbright AstronomyTower  
  
Chronicled Realms  
  
Someone  
  
Cless5658  
  
Hecate  
  
Alex  
  
RyokoChanSpacePirate  
  
fuedal eruption  
  
^Thank you all^ I just love you all! I hope you're all happy with the second chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Naota  
  
Wow...I can't believe it's been three years. Ever since the day she left things have been the same way they always were...normal. Nothing strange, odd, or exciting...like when Haruhara Haruko came around. Yea...I still think about her. How could I not?  
  
I miss her.  
  
Not to mention I loved her.  
  
I've been really confused since things have gone back to normal. The Medical Mechanica is gone and everything. Ever since she left.  
  
Not that that's what's confusing me.  
  
I know why she left. It's my fault she did. I let her power get away. I set Atomsk free. Sometimes I wonder is I had just let her get what she had wanted from me if she would have stayed with me.  
  
Probably not.  
  
I still don't know if I should be mad at her. I just can't be but...she hit me with a damn guitar and the next thing I knew robots were coming out of my head. I did let her power get away - but she had used me to get it. I had loved her - and she left me.  
  
I could never hate Haruko.  
  
We went through so much together. All those time she's hug and kiss me in public...I was just pretending when to be mad about it. I wanted to return the affection, but I was too embarrassed. She was just joking anyway.  
  
After Atomsk was released I was scared she would leave me behind so I let him go. Either way, she would have left me, and I wanted her to know how I felt before she left me...forever.  
  
So I did. I told her I loved her. I even kissed her for God's sake. I can't even remember if she kissed back. Like I knew what real kissing was...I was 12. I don't think she was even fazed. Greedy bitch.  
  
But I can't stay mad at Haruko.  
  
I never could.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if she came back. Just like that...out of nowhere. She'd just turn a corner on her vespa and appear...just like when she came the first time. I wonder how I would react. I wonder if she'd run me over again. Well it's not like I'll ever know. She won't come back. She has no reason to. And she definitely has no use for me any longer. She used me and got what she wanted so she left. There's no point in her coming back. It's not like she misses me.  
  
And I still can't understand how I fell for her.  
  
I can't wait to turn 18 so I can leave this damn city. I hate it. I always have. It's so confined from everything else and...normal. At least when Haruko was here things were happening. Nothing was ever normal with her. Yea...I can't wait to put this city behind me, and leave all those stupid memories behind, with it.  
  
My heart aches every time I think of her. Sometimes I pray that she'll come back to me, so I could just see her one more time. How pathetic. Even after three years I still think about her constantly and wish she'll return. But it's so much more than that...  
  
I still love her.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there's chapter two! I know, it sucks! And I think it's short..but please don't hate me! I'm trying here! This whole thing was meant to be a quickie one-shot, and it's not anymore! I'm continuing it for you all so you can't hate me...right? hehe. Ok, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Hungry?

NAOTA & HARUKO FOREVER!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so proud of this fic!! It's coming along good and it seems like you all like it ^.^ Which is most important of all! I'm not sure if this is the best or one of the best FLCL fics out there but for those of you who said so, you made me feel great! Now, thanks to all of you awesome people that reviewed! You're the people that keep me writing:  
  
tyty  
  
Seto jr.  
  
Ta's ficcys  
  
RuRsHeR  
  
sum1  
  
Noloc3  
  
Alex  
  
0_0  
  
Me  
  
Nate Grey  
  
MirokuLova  
  
fuedal eruption  
  
Haruko-san  
  
mangagirl2  
  
Akira  
  
unlimiteddragon1  
  
CSI productions  
  
Hecate  
  
^Thanks all of you^ You're all so great for reviewing and even reading my fic! The reviews are great! Thanks a lot! Love you all!!! I'm so glad there's more FLCL fics on this site by the day! That just makes me so happy! We need more! It's a great anime it needs more credit!  
  
Ok, here's chapter three! It's in general writing now, some third person too. I hope you enjoy =^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Hungry?  
  
A bright yellow Vespa came tearing around a corner at a lightning, and may I say, irresponsible speed. But, what would you expect from an insane alien woman? And with that, the Vespa and lunatic woman driving it disappeared down the street. You could hear her menacing laughter echoing through the streets.  
  
Haruko seemed even crazier than the last time she came to Mabase. But she wasn't crazier, she was excited. She had grown a bit (and a small one at that) the day she broke her own heart because of her selfishness. In a way, it didn't make sense. She was selfish, yes, but if she was, why would she leave behind something she wanted? Value. She had thought the power of Atomsk was much more powerful than her silly little crush on a little boy...Naota. Boy, was she ever wrong...  
  
Being without Naota on her journey to finding Atomsk, Haruko realized Naota's heart was much more valuable and much more powerful than Atomsk. She needed him. His heart was also delicate. She had let her fingers slip and it had shattered as she drove away on her Vespa, leaving him there, alone and confused. But now she was going to glue the pieces back together and make it right again. This had to be the right thing...she was following her heart. Not to mention Haruko finding out that Naota's heart meant so much more to her than power.  
  
So she came back.  
  
And here she is, the all-too-familiar scene of a young-looking pink haired crazy woman speeding along on her Vespa, smashing anything, and anyone, that got in her way with her guitar.  
  
Eri was walking along the sidewalk towards Naota's house. She'd had a crush on him since she was 12. She never told anyone, but she thinks he knows. She's been trying to get him ever since. Even though she was heading towards Naota's home, and that was her destination, she still wasn't sure if she had wanted to go. She thought she would have had a chance with him if it weren't for that crazy Vespa Woman. Damn her.  
  
Haruko was getting closer to him as each second passed and more objects lay mangled on the street from her guitar and reckless driving as she sped away toward the puzzle she had to put back together - Naota's heart. She had her glue ready. Nothing could stop her now.  
  
Eri was still not sure if she should be going through with seeing Naota at his house. She was pretty sure he still wasn't over the Vespa Woman that gave him those cat ears. Well...the ears were pretty cute on him. She was going to help him get over her. Eri heard something like a motorcycle come down the street behind her. She thought everything was fine, she was on the sidewalk. But as she turned around, it seemed she wasn't. "What the..." she began but was blinded as a woman with crazy pink hair and a big ass guitar zoomed past her yelling  
  
"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" as she swung her guitar at Eri.  
  
She fell onto the sidewalk, face down, barely missing a blow that would have been quite painful, had it hit her. As she looked up to see what had happened, she saw the all-too-familiar yellow Vespa with that Alien Vespa Woman riding along to...towards Naota's. No one could forget that psyco. Eri gathered herself up, turned around, and walked back home. Damn.  
  
Naota lay on his bed upside-down, staring at the ceiling. His dad wasn't home again, he noted. There probably wasn't anything to eat, and noon was approaching too. Sighing in defeat, Naota got up off of his bed, got some money out of his desk, and descended down the stairs and out the door on the way to getting some food. His dad was never home much these days. But when he was, all he talked about was fooly cooly. Even though neither of them knew exactly what it was. Another reason Naota couldn't wait to leave. As he reached the sidewalk and down the street, he had thought he was dreaming when he saw the familiar yellow Vespa coming down the street and the love of his life riding along on it...towards him.  
  
There he was...right in front of her. Haruko had to hold back with all her will-power so she wouldn't pounce on him and start licking his face. She could do that later. For now, she wanted to keep it fun. She grinned her mischievous grin and noticed how much older Naota looked. He really did Furi Kuri. "Hungry?" she asked the shocked (not to mention cute) Naota.  
  
"Yea..." Naota didn't even know where the answer had come from. For all he knew, for all he cared, he didn't have a voice. Haruko was here, right in front of him, right now, and it was real, and that's all that mattered.  
  
Haruko smiled, a genuine smile. The first Naota had ever seen. It was beautiful.  
  
She still looked the same she did when she came and left Mabase the first time, claiming to be 19 years old. Who knows, maybe aliens age differently than humans? It doesn't matter. She's here now.  
  
Naota climbed behind Haruko on the Vespa, wrapping his arms around her tightly knowing it was going to be a wild ride. "Don't leave this time." he whispered into her back before she took off again screaming  
  
"CURRY!" the whole way there.  
  
They walked into the restaurant and ordered their curry. Naota got mild, or course, whereas Haruko got the spicy.  
  
"I hate spicy stuff." Naota huffed as they got their food and sat down. Haruko just laughed at him and said  
  
"Looks like little Ta-Kun isn't all done growing up yet is he?" she laughed. "They gave us the wrong ones." Haruko said after taking a bite of her curry. Naota was glad he didn't eat any of his yet...he hated spicy stuff. They switched.  
  
Naota took some of his curry and stuffed it into his mouth. He almost spit it back out instantly. "HEY! This is the spicy one! Give me mine back!"  
  
Haruko just looked up at him innocently before telling him "No."  
  
He huffed in frustration, then sighed in defeat. He was really hungry so he just stuffed it all down.  
  
Well...at least Haruko hadn't changed.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three is finished! I hope you all liked it! I'm so glad everyone has been reviewing and loving the story ::beams with happiness:: I'm sure if no one liked it I wouldn't of continued. AND, this chappie is longer!! ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, good or bad, I love feedback on what you all think, flame me for all I care! I love you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: All Clean?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all great! I really pushed myself to get this chapter done when I did! I didn't think I could do it, so I did this for all of YOU awesome readers/reviewers out there! I love you all:  
  
Seto Jr.  
  
Chibi Chan  
  
Red-Eyed demon  
  
SweetLiMedy  
  
Ame Kurayami  
  
Aya the White Dragon  
  
Forgot my name...  
  
Fallen Haibane  
  
Zaber  
  
Ana  
  
Hecate  
  
Lord Quartz zypher  
  
fuedal eruption  
  
Escuro de la Lus  
  
^Thanks all of you^ You're all great! I'm glad you all like my fic! I've been working pretty hard on it, harder than any of my other fics! Thanks everyone! I hope you like chapter four!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: All Clean?  
  
Riding on Haruko's Vespa while she was driving was like giving yourself a death wish. But if your head is empty, you have nothing to worry about, right? They sped down the street together nearing the beach. Just like old times.  
  
Haruko suddenly stopped and hopped off the Vespa. "Well...come on!" she said, as she gestured for Naota to follow her onto the sand.  
  
The waves were shimmering in the sunlight, make the ocean seem like a giant sheet of crystal. Haruko's eyes glinted as she stared into Naota's. They looked like bright yellow diamonds.  
  
"You really did furi kuri since the last time I saw you Ta...I guess you're wondering why I came back?" Haruko said, drawing pictures in the sand with her fingertip. She couldn't decide if she should give Naota those cat ears again. They were cute on him...  
  
Naota just looked at her. She was different. The way she looked at him. Her eyes...they help something...more this time. "Well...of course I want to know but...I'm glad you're back."  
  
Haruko smiled her second real smile. She was special...She leaned forward, touching her nose to Naota's. "To see my Ta-Kun of course!" she exclaimed, hopping on top of Naota and hugging him so tight he thought his lungs would explode.  
  
"C-can't b-breath...!" Naota choked out. He wanted to hug her back but, well, how can you hug someone if you can't breath?  
  
She loosened her grip once Naota began to turn purple. She sat back up again, looking at him. Naota wanted to trust her; praying she was telling the truth; but what if she needed something from him again?  
  
As Naota began to sit up Haruko spoke. "I don't want anything from you Ta...I really did want to see you. Look at everything we went through. How could I forget you?" She affectionately ruffled his hair, picturing the kitty ears there again. "Really."  
  
Man she was weird. It's like she could read his mind or something...well she is an alien...but her head is empty?! He believed her. How could he not? She was Haruko. Even if she wasn't telling the truth, he didn't care. He had waited for this day for three years. Haruko was back now. Nothing else mattered...as long as she didn't leave.  
  
Haruko stood up to leave as Naota followed suit. Before Haruko could go back to her Vespa with Naota, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight, loving hug. "Don't go this time." he said as his arms squeezed around her middle. She hugged back this time.  
  
She wasn't going anywhere. She knew she wasn't. This felt too right. If she was going anywhere, it was with her Ta-Kun.  
  
They rode back to Naota's in what seemed five seconds and a whole lot of smashing objects with guitars. Once they arrived Naota saw his dad was home...finally. Haruko got up and pulled Naota off and she stormed into the house.  
  
Haruko found Kamon and screamed "HOW ABOUT GETTING YOUR HOUSE KEEPER BACK?!"  
  
Kamon jumped, causing his curry to go flying everywhere. It looked like a scene from one of those weird animes you don't get. He blushed. "Haruko- san! Of course, of course! How is fooly cooly?!" he said, beginning to drool.  
  
Naota rolled his eyes "Here we go again..." he mumbled. Slouching, he went upstairs to take a bath and give Haruko and Kamon some 'privacy.'  
  
He got into the bathroom and slipped his shirt off.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Haruko said slyly, grinning.  
  
"Don't you and my dad have some things to catch up on.?" Naota bitterly spat back at her.  
  
Haruko felt guilty about the way she acted with Kamon in front of Naota. She just thought if she did it the feelings she was having for Naota would cease. But they didn't...of course.  
  
His back was facing her. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him middle, resting her head on his back. He was as tall as her now. "I told you, I came here to see you, Ta-Kun." she murmured.  
  
Haruko let go of Naota and left, letting him finish his bath.  
  
Naota came into his room and found Haruko laying in his bed. She glanced up when she heard him come in. "All clean?" she asked him, scooting over on the bed to make room for him.  
  
Naota walked over to his bed and fell down onto it next to Haruko mumbling "Mmhmm."  
  
"Good. No one likes a dirty Naota." Haruko said, embracing Naota as he laughed at her.  
  
She played with his hair thinking about the cat ears again. Maybe she could put them on him while he was sleeping...  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter four! I hope you all liked it. I don't think it was that good but...maybe I'm wrong? I hope I'm wrong! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm glad there's more Furi Kuri fics out there now, and there's a lot of readers which is awesome! It might take me a bit longer to update now, school is starting in a few days so it'll be a little harder to get all this done, but I will do my best because you all make me feel so good about my writing! Please review, thank you for reading!  
  
NAOTA & HARUKO 4-EVER!! 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: That's What I've Always Wa...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh...I'm pretty sure this just might be the last chapter. I'm sorry but I had to end it quick! It's only 4 days till school and I know I won't be writing nearly as much and I figure if I end it now you all can't get mad at me for never finishing...Well I'm so happy you all like my fic and all the reviews...it's amazing! I never expected so many people to read this! I love you all so so so so much! You're all the best people on earth! I never expected this, so I just may continue...I hear a few cries for a...lemon? I never tried one but if you all want me too I just might because I LOVE YOU! It all depends on the reviews!  
  
Big props to all you reviewers out there! You all got it goin' on:  
  
unlimiteddragon1  
  
lain-wired  
  
mangagirl2  
  
SweetLiMedy  
  
Rob Castillo  
  
nameless  
  
Ana  
  
CSI Productions  
  
Lord Quartz  
  
Tronbonne1718  
  
Gamewizard3  
  
fuedal eruption  
  
Kyokai  
  
I love you all! I feel like I'm not even writing good enough for you! I think each chapter gets crappier...seriously. I'm glad you all like it though ^_^ So...if you give me the word...I might continue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: That's What I've Always Wanted  
  
Naota woke up after a very peaceful sleep. He glanced sideways and saw Haruko was no longer there. Big surprise. He got up scratching his head and cat ears. Wait...cat ears?!  
  
He hurried and dressed, picking out his red baseball cap to cover up those furry little ears protruding from the top of his head...again. He ran downstairs. His dad wasn't home again. Another big surprise. But Haruko was there, sitting at the table, grinning at him.  
  
"Take them off Haruko." Naota demanded, pulling his cat ears a little harder than he had intended and winced in pain.  
  
"No." she simply said, looking innocently up at him. But she had that mischievous glint in her eyes again.  
  
"Take them off! I don't want them on." he demanded again, getting frustrated.  
  
"If you don't quit complaining I'll ass a tail to go with them." she said as her grin became bigger and her eyes shone brighter.  
  
Naota huffed and sat down across from her at the table.  
  
"That's a good Ta-Kun. So...how've you been treating my guitar?" Haruko asked him.  
  
He looked at her. The blue bass guitar Haruko had left behind was in his room, propped against the wall, shining like it was new. "You had to of seen it, it's in my room."  
  
Haruko laughed, "Of course I did. But I didn't ask where it was, I asked how you've been treating it for the past three years."  
  
Naota blushed. He had treated that guitar like it was the meaning to life. He had cherished that guitar with every ounce of his heart. He took great care of it...which was saying the least. Should he tell her..?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Haruko. She was getting up. "Let's go for a walk, Naota. It's nice outside."  
  
It was raining. Hard.  
  
Yet he followed. Why? Because she was Haruko. They stepped onto the porch. The sound of the rain hitting the roof was like someone dropping millions of tacks onto it.  
  
Haruko stepped out into the rain, becoming instantly soaked. "Well, come on!" She grabbed Naota's hand and tugged on it. He obliged to her tugs and stepped off the porch. It wasn't so bad. Of course it wasn't bad, Haruko was here.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. They began to walk down the sidewalk. Both were completely drenched, but they continued to walk, neither of them talking. It was like a wordless bond they had formed. Neither of them talking, but they both knew how the other felt, sometimes even what they wanted to say.  
  
Haruko stopped. They were on the bridge. Haruko leaned over the railing, watching the rain fall into the water below. It looked like tiny diamonds falling into the giant sheet of crystal as they joined together.  
  
Naota looked up to the sky to see the tiny diamonds fall. The rain died down a little. Haruko looked over at Naota and took his hand in hers. This was one of those unspoken bond moments. He could see in her eyes, from the way she looked at him, that she cared...she cared about him. She could see the same in his.  
  
Haruko leaned forward and placed the most gentle kiss onto Naota's lips. She pulled away and grinned at him. She turned to head back to Naota's house. She never let go of his hand.  
  
By the time they got back it had stopped raining. The sun was coming out as a rainbow shone through the clouds in the sky. It was almost magical.  
  
Haruko pulled Naota's back into her chest. She placed her arms over his arms and her legs next to his legs. It was a comfortable position. Haruko was so glad to be back with Naota. It was so right. She just wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with this damn town and even worse...Kamon.  
  
All he talked about with her was fooly cooly. Or, if for some shocking reason he wasn't talking about that, he would be hitting on her. She never even got a chance to speak. Poor Ta-Kun...that was his father.  
  
Naota was so filled with happiness since Haruko had arrived for the second time, he was oblivious to everything else. Everything was just...perfect. The only other thing that could be as good as this would be leaving Mabase forever.  
  
Together, Haruko and Naota watched the rainbow form and fade away. Naota wished it could be like this every day. Perfect.  
  
"You know Naota, I could get you away." Haruko whispered into his ear, slightly squeezing his arms.  
  
"What do you mean..?" Naota asked her.  
  
"I could take you away Ta-Kun! From everything. From everyone. From this town. From your dad. It could be just you and me Ta...forever." she told him, scared of what he might think or say.  
  
Naota turned to face her. He didn't know what to say. This was more than a dream come true. This was a miracle. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "That's what I've always wanted." he said, choking back tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
She was so happy. It was going to be just Haruko and her Naota. Together. Forever.  
  
Naota looked up at Haruko. He was so happy and overcome with emotion he kissed Haruko without even thinking. But you expect someone to think with an empty head? It didn't even matter. It felt good. They were going to be together forever, wherever they may end up.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry the chapters aren't that long! I have been so distracted with high school and crap. I'm sorry I suck at writing! I just don't deserve you wonderful readers/reviewers out there. *cries* You're all too awesome. And because of that I might continue this ficcy. But that's...if you want me to? Please review! Thank you for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: There Really Is A World Out...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holy crap I'm continuing! I think I'm going to write one or two more chapters and then wrap it up! Not because of school or anything, but because I can't just go on and on (as much as I want to) I need to start something new...Maybe a new FLCL fic? Anyone that has any suggestions or challenges for a Furi Kuri fic please say so in a review or feel free to e- mail me! I'm also continuing because...well...I've gotten quite a few threats about not continuing, and, well...I really think I'm too young to die...so...here's for all of you...hehehe ^_^  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic everyone! You all make me feel so good about my writing ability, and more importantly, you like it! Thank you reviewers! You rock my world:  
  
Seto Jr. (I LOVE the signs!! How could I not?!)  
  
fuedal eruption  
  
Jack  
  
SweetLiMedy  
  
0_0  
  
Hecate  
  
CSI Productions  
  
Allan X  
  
amelle  
  
lain-wired  
  
Ta's ficcys  
  
Yashas Girl  
  
Someone  
  
Utari  
  
Haruko Advocate  
  
crapper789  
  
zakui  
  
Chronicled Realms  
  
Kyokai  
  
Zacheria  
  
ElectricIceBlade  
  
pixiejones  
  
Zaber  
  
Manisheia  
  
Codfather  
  
Sanity through Madness  
  
ac4cherryz  
  
Youkai Yume  
  
The damned hunter  
  
the sakura caller  
  
Furi Curi Curry Chomper  
  
Lord Quartz  
  
Ana  
  
namelse  
  
^Thanks all of you!^ You're all too nice...keeping up with my fic AND reviewing AND liking it?! You're all too much!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: There Really Is A World Out There  
  
They were going to go to every place their hearts desired. It was an all- new adventure awaiting them. All they needed now, was somewhere to start it...  
  
"We can go anywhere you want." echoed through Naota's head all night long as he lay awake, not being able to sleep. He listened to the pitter-patter of the light rain falling and splashing onto his rooftop. Haruko was sleeping though, he could hear her soft snores every so often.  
  
Naota knew where he wanted to go. He had wanted to go there ever since he was 12 years old. His dreams were coming true one-by-one. Things were just too good to be true.  
  
He wouldn't wake up. Haruko was sitting on Naota's bed. She had just been shaking him, jumping up and down on him, and even smothering him with pillows, for the past twenty minutes trying to wake him up. He was hopeless. But he had to get up, their journey began today!  
  
Haruko walked over to the wall where her old bass guitar was. Naota really did take good care of it..."Target - Aim - FIRE!!!" she screamed as she swung the huge bass down onto Naota's head. That should do it.  
  
Naota's head was throbbing from the beating Haruko gave him with her old bass. Well...at least there were no robots this time. They were always much more painful.  
  
"Ooooh Ta-Kun is finally awake!" Haruko laughed as she put the guitar back where she had gotten it.  
  
"Yea...thanks for the wake-up call." he retorted, slightly angry and annoyed he had woken up with the worst headache he's had in three years.  
  
He got up and showered. The hot water and steam seemed to make Naota feel a lot better. Everything was fine. No, everything was perfect. Haruko was here, how could things be wrong?  
  
When you live in a town like Mabase, you seem to forget there's anything outside it. Everything here is just...ordinary. Normal. Nothing strange ever happens here. But now, Haruko is here, and she proves that it's true, there really is a world out there. And she's going to show it to him.  
  
Naota came down the steps lazily, as he always did every morning. He turned to enter the kitchen when he heard a very familiar, very annoying, scream. If that's what you'd call it. It was more like a screech. Haruko. He ran into the living room, she wasn't there. He could've sworn the scream came from here...  
  
"Got'cha!" Haruko screamed. Naota whirled around only to be tackled and pinned to the floor by Haruko. He didn't put up much resistance...wonder why...  
  
"Where do you want to go first Ta-Kun?" she asked him, scratching his cat ears.  
  
Naota didn't think Haruko would of asked him where he wanted to go. He just thought they would hop onto her Vespa and go wherever she took them. This was unexpected.  
  
"I...I want to go to the states. To see my brother play baseball. That's all." he told her. He wasn't sure if she'd be up for it or not, but that was the truth, that was where he wanted to go. More than anything.  
  
"Alright let's go!!!" Haruko exclaimed as she hopped up and pulled Naota up by his arms and flung him out the door behind her. She threw him on the back of her Vespa and sped away. Just like that.  
  
This was it. This was real. This was the beginning of their adventure, their new lives together. They were finally leaving Mabase, together, forever.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was NOT my best, and NOT too long, but I was quite sleep-deprived when I wrote it, but I had to do it then because if I didn't you would all have to wait a week for the next chapter and I just couldn't do that to you! I love you all too much! One more chapter after this and then I must end it! But I will be happy to write anything for anyone! Just say the word and I will do my best to make it happen!! Please review and thank you for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
